To Love A Chef
by xxKennYxx5tyl6
Summary: Naru goes and trains with Sanji after the Mizuki incident and when she comes back she's changed. SHe has a fashion sense she's married and she's not a guy. Everyone is confused. People are mad... Where did their punching bag and why was it replaced with a block of steel no one really knows but Naru will show them... SanjixNaru Sakura bashing Sasuke bashing
1. Chapter 1

To Love A Chef

Summary

SanjixNaruto

Naruto or Naru during the 2 week period off trained and Married the male chef of the Strawhat Pirates... She is going to prove to everyone that she is not stupid or useless... Of course even so she wants to show off Sanji now so Sani becomes the 5th member of Team 7. Of course no one believes her about it. And of course everyone is confused about the sexuality change that she so happens to have...

* * *

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage Monument. He was seriously angry. He couldn't believe that the hokage didn't tell him that he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. He sighed and looked at the setting sun in sorrow.

"You know what? I don't have time to feel sorry for myself... I need to start training I will become Hokage!" Naruto got up and ran towards the library so he could find something to train with.

-Time Skip-

(Naruto will be now know as Naru)

Everyone except Naru was in the classroom listening to Iruka talk. They were waiting for him to announce the teams but he was taking a long time. Soon the door opened and everyone turned their heads to see who it was. In walked a girl with long blonde hair. She had pure blue eyes with glasses covering them. She wore a black shirt with stripes. She had on a white ripped skinny jeans under it and some black heels. Everyone was staring at her in interest wondering why she was there.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Iruka asked.

"It's me, Naru Iruka-sensei." She smiled at him. His eyes widened.

"Naruto... What happened to you."

"What do you mean all I did was change my clothes is there something wrong with that." Naru cocked her head to the side.

"No but why are you dressed like a girl?" Iruka shook his head.

"I am a girl Iruka-sensei."

"You can go take your seat now Naru." Iruka told her.

"Naru... It's Naru not Naruto." She walked back to an open seat.

"Naruto stop trying to upstage Sasuke you'll never be better than him." Sakura yelled at her.

Naru stopped and looked at Sakura.

"Why would I want to upstage him?" Naru asked.

"So you can get a date with me." Naru started laughing.

"One I don't want to date you. Two don't you think if I was a guy and I walked in here like this that would mean I might just be gay and have a thing for guys. Three you can't handle what I'm packing Sakura." Naru took a seat next to Hinata and smiled at her.

Sakura grew furious and ran up to try and hit Naru, but Naru grabbed her hand and smashed her foot into her stomach. Sakura fell to the floor in pain. Naru laughed.

"Try and hit me again and I guarantee it will be worse." She sat back down. Iruka looked at the two and went back to talking he knew it was Sakura's fault that it happened.

"Ok so I'll announce the teams."

(People who don't matter)

"Team 7 is Sakura, Sasuke, and Naru. Team 8 is Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Team 10 is Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino." Naru groaned in irritation. Sakura screamed in joy.

"Will you please shut the hell up before I rip out your vocal cords and make you eat them." Naru yelled at Sakura. Sakura glared at her. Naru glared back harder making Sakura turn around.

"Ok you'll meet your sensei after lunch. So go eat."

Naru walked out of the classroom to go and went to go outside and eat before stopping but stopped and turned back. She looked at Hinata and ushered her to come along. Hinata scrambled up and walked with her to a spot under a tree. The two sat down and started eating with an awkward silence around them.

¨Hinata how are you doing today.¨ Naru asked.

'I'm fine thank you." Naru nodded at the answer.  
¨Hinata would you like to train with me this weekend. I have someone I want you to meet.¨ Hinata nodded. Naru smiled at her answer she was hoping she would say yes. Naru got up since lunch was almost over. She looked at Hinata.

''Ok so we'll train on saturday.'' Hinata nodded and watched Naru walk away.

Hinata got up to go back to class too, following Naru. They reached the class just as lunch ended and sat back down waiting for their senseis. Soon after 5 minutes two people walked in. (You know what Asuma and Kurenai look like). "Team 10 with me." One said.

Team 8 with me." The other said. Naru looked at Hinata and smiled.

"I'll see you on Saturday Hinata." Hinata nodded in agreement and walked out with her sensei.

3 hours later

"Where the hell is that bastard making me wait like this." Naru yelled. "You know what I'm leaving." She walked towards the doors but was stopped when a guy walked out. (You know what Kakashi looks like too). He looked at Naru and stared at her.

"My impression of you that you are all boring. Meet me on the roof in 10 minutes." Then he disappeared in a poof of smoke. They all started walking towards the stairs.

Once they got up there they all sat down and waited for Kakashi to say something.

"So why don't we introduce ourselves." Kakashi eye smiled.

" Why don't you introduce yourself first sensei." Sakura said.

"Ok, Um well my name is Kakashi Hatake and my likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams are all none of your business. Ok you blondie go."

"Well my name is Naru Uzumaki and my likes are my wife Sanji, Hinata, cooking, and my friends. My dislikes, are arrogant people, people who look down on others, and Fangirls. My hobbies are too inappropriate for your young ears so. My dreams are to be the best cook in the elemental nations and to live happily with my family." They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Idiot who would ever be your wife i bet you're lying." Sakura yelled.

"Believe what you wish Sakura but it is true. You'll meet Sanji tomorrow actually." Naru told her in a matter of fact tone.

"Anyway... Pinkie go." Kakashi said. Sakura glared at the name.

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno and my likes are... She looked at Sasuke. My hobbies are... She keeps looking. My dreams are... She squealed loudly. Oh yea and I hate Naru-Baka." Sakura smirked and looked to see if she got a reaction out of that, but all she saw was a blank 'I don't care' look. She growled in anger that she didn't get a reaction out of Naru.

"Oh I'm sorry were you expecting a reaction from that. Well news flash Sakura I don't care ok so get over it. I don't like you, never did, and I do not worship the ground you walk on." Naru said.

Sakura grew angry as Naru told her off.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but Kakashi interrupted her. "Ok enough of that Last one go."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and i don't like anything and I hate a lot. I don't have a dream more of an ambition, I am going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

"Ok... Well tomorrow meet me at training ground 7 so we can do our first mission. "

"What is the mission sensei." Sakura asked

"It's survival training."

"But we did that in the academy." Sakura yelled.

"Well not this survival training. There is 66% chance you'll fail, and if you fail you get sent back to the academy. It's a test."

"But we already took a graduation test."

"Seriously Sakura... Do you think that info on the village and three simple jutsu are going to help you when you're facing an A ranked ninja who is trying to kill you?" Naru asked.

"Naru has a point Sakura you can't use half of the stuff you learn in the academy in the real world. So meet at the training ground at 5:00 am and don't eat unless you want to throw up.

They all went on their ways thinking about the next day and what would happen. Except for a certain blonde all she could think about was getting home and pleasing her so called "wife".

* * *

**Do you think i should put Hinata into their relationship.**

**yes or no**

**In case you do not understand Naru and Sanji are a couple... **

**I've wanted to write this for a while and i would like to know if I should continue... I think it's ok but I want to know if you like it.**

**OUTFIT LINKS**

**Shoes:**

** itm/321253186279?var=510183275386**

**Shirt:**

** itm/231092913562?var=530263418780**

**Pants:**

** itm/Ripped-White-skinny-Jeans-from-Machine-SZ-0-13-FAST-FREE-SHIPPING-ST-81051-/121101351318?pt=US_CSA_WC_Jeans&var=420136189469&hash=item1c3233f996**

**Glasses:**

** itm/Fashion-Lovely-Unisex-Clear-Lens-Wayfarer-Nerd-Geek-Glasses-5Colors-/390650307740?pt=US_Sunglasses&var=&hash=item5af492a49c **

**Awesomest outfit... I'm good at fashion...**

**Please review **

**I want to continue but i don't know if I should...**


	2. Author's Note

**AN**

**This is for those people who are wondering there will be a explanation in the next chapter... **

**Just so you know Naruto is not 12 and Sanji is not 19 you will find out how old they are... Naruto graduated late so yea...**

**Naruto isn't as strong as you think. She is at low chunin level she's only had 2 weeks of training... All she did was kick Sakura... Which is not that much of a feet anyway...**

**Sanji is a girl in this that is my she is the wife and Naruto is manny-lady with male parts as you may have read in some other stories... **

**Another thing I know there are grammar mistakes the first chapter was a rough cut of everything I will edit it later do not judge that much ok...**

**I will continue on certain terms so...**


End file.
